Take the Plunge
by Xanti
Summary: Grissom and Sara decide to take the plunge...but will one of them get cold feet? (GS)


**Title:** Take the Plunge   
  
**Author:** Xanti   
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine but the storyline is.   
  
**Spoilers:** None   
  
**A/N:** Just a fluffy bit of nonsense that popped into my head during an extremely boring day at work.   
  
Huge thanks as always to Ash for her unwavering support and valued words of advice.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Take the Plunge**   
  
Grissom and Sara stood facing each other. They had been locked together in murmured conversation for what seemed to be forever, though in actuality it had only been a few minutes.   
  
Grissom was gripped with doubt as he thought about what was about to take place. His uncertainty didn't stem from his feelings, he knew that this was something he wanted to do. No, his hesitation came from the worry that Sara could get hurt and that was a pain he did not want to bear.   
  
He grabbed hold of Sara's arm, a touch of desperation showing in his eyes. "Are you completely sure about this?" he asked.   
  
Sara looked back at him calmly. "Of course I am," she reassured him.   
  
"But what if something goes wrong? What if it doesn't work?" he questioned, his voice on the verge of panic.   
  
"Honey, nothing is going to go wrong," Sara replied, giving him her toothy grin. "Do you trust me?" she asked, using the phrase that he had uttered to her so long ago.   
  
"Completely," he said. "But..."   
  
"No buts," Sara interrupted. "We're ready for this."   
  
Grissom could feel the eyes of many others watching him and he glanced nervously around at the group of people. He wondered what was going through their heads. Did they think he was too old to be doing this? Did they expect for him to back out at the last moment? He swallowed the golf ball sized lump in his throat and turned back to the beautiful woman standing before him.   
  
He couldn't believe he was about to do this, least of all with her. If anyone had suggested it even six months ago, he would have told them that they were on some form of hallucinogenic drugs. But ever since he had admitted his true feelings for her, his life just kept getting better.   
  
"Gil, look at me" commanded Sara, snapping him out of his trance. "All our friends are here, they came especially to share this day with us," she reminded him gently.   
  
Grissom looked around again and picked out the smiling faces of Catherine, Warrick and Nick. Standing off to one side of them were Jim and Greg, the younger man grinning broadly and gesturing excitedly with two thumbs up.   
  
He felt Sara's hand cup his cheek and gently turn his head to face her. Gradually his heartbeat began to slow to its regular rhythm, as he bathed in the expression of pure love that shone on her face.   
  
"Hey," she said. "We've this through, we both know that this is the right time. Don't worry about anyone else and what they think. This is about you and me," she whispered reassuringly.   
  
He offered her a small smile. "Yeah, you're right," he admitted. "We can do this."   
  
She leant over to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you," she whispered.   
  
"I love you too," he replied, his eyes sparkling with emotion.   
  
Sara turned to the man who had been standing patiently at their side. "Sorry for the delay," she said. "We're ready to continue."   
  
The tall man in black regarded them both. "You're both sure about this?" he asked.   
  
Grissom looked at Sara once more and smiled at her as he squeezed her hand. "Yes," he replied, taking his strength from Sara. "We're sure."   
  
"Okay then," said the man. "If you'd like to take your positions again, we'll get this show on the road," he grinned at them.   
  
Sara and Grissom shuffled forward, taking their appointed places. They looked sideways at each other and smiled, nervous anticipation showing on both of their faces.   
  
The man in charge turned to address the group of people standing behind them. "Okay it looks like we are ready to continue," he announced loudly. He was answered by excited murmuring as the group pressed forward excitedly.   
  
The man addressed the crowd again. "Now if you'd like to follow me, let's send our lovely couple on their way." He paused, checking over his shoulder that Sara and Grissom were ready. Ascertaining that they were, he turned back to crowd and raised his arms. "Ready!"   
  
"Three...Two...One...Bungyyyyyyyyy," chanted the crowd, erupting into a loud cheer as Grissom and Sara launched themselves off the end of the platform.   
  
A lone cry reached the ears of those above. "Sara, I love youuuuuuuuu!" Seconds later another followed. "I love you toooooooo!"   
  
THE END   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
